This invention relates to a multi-spindle drilling and tapping machine which effectively drills or taps numerous holes located on the periphery of the circle in a definite pitch.
Hitherto, such holes in same size located on the periphery of the certain circle diameter in a definite pitch on the disc-shaped work, are drilled or tapped by mounting said disc on a dividing index table. Each hole is drilled and, after that, the index table rotates and locates a position in a certain division corresponding to the pitch of the holes. The cycle of drilling and indexing is repeated until whole holes are worked out. Another method is the use of the multi-spindle drilling machine by setting the tool spindles on the periphery of the circle with a determined pitch distance therebetween. The former method is not efficient. The latter method is intricate and time-consuming in setting the numerous spindles in a definite pitch on the certain circle. Also, the pitch circle of the holes to be drilled can not exceed the effective drilling area of the spindle head.
This invention relates to an efficient and time-saving multi-spindle drilling machine which can perform drilling and tapping using a number of spindles in such a way that by dividing the pitch circle of the holes to be worked into several divisions, all holes are machined by the number of strokes of the spindle head which is the same as the number of divisions of the pitch circle. The setting of the tool spindles is done within a short time by a simple arrangement with the aid of a conventional electronic computer.